


Don't You Dare Throw That Snowba-, Goddammit!

by DuskStorm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Snowball Fight, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskStorm/pseuds/DuskStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #11 - Don't You Dare Throw That Snowba-, Goddammit! (Destiel with side of Sabriel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare Throw That Snowba-, Goddammit!

The Winchesters had no idea where they were exactly, they only knew that Gabriel had popped into the bunker with Cas in tow, made a comment about the four of them taking a vacation, and snapping them all away. Now here they stood, on the front porch of a cabin, in the middle of a snowy forest, with no signs of neighbors for miles. Sam blinked and glanced over at Dean. "Well, we're here, we may as well enjoy it." He suggested, his gaze trailing further out into the yard where Cas and Gabriel were already working on building a snowman.

Dean sighed, rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine, we'll play in the snow!" He grumbled, but there was no heat behind the words. He followed Sam down the steps. His eyes narrowed a but as they drew closer to the angels and Gabriel leaned closer to Cas to whisper something in the younger angel's eat. Cas blinked at his brother a second then suddenly vanished. "Where'd Cas go?" Dean questioned stopping in front of the half-formed snowman while Sam continued around to stand next to Gabriel. Dean made a face at his brother when Sam dropped a kiss to the tip of his archangel boyfriend's nose.

"Dean." Cas's deep, growly voice came from behind him. Dean turned to face the angel.

"Cas, what's..." He started to question, confused about what the hell was going on. Then he saw the snowball his angel was holding. " _Cas._ " He spoke in a warning tone, but Cas only drew his arm back, still clutching the snowball. **"Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"** He was cut off by a snowball straight to the face. He sputtered and wiped at his face a second, well aware of Sam and Gabriel snickering behind him. "Goddammit, Cas, what the he-...!" Another snowball smacked him right in the mouth.

"Do not blasphemy God, Dean." Cas stated in a matter-of-fact tone, his expression carefully blank. Dean glared at the blue-eyed angel a moment, then spun around to face the pair of cackling idiots behind him. Gabriel and Sam were both doubled over, leaning against each other for support as they laughed.

"Shut your pieholes!" He snapped, pointing a threatening finger at them, then whipping around to face Castiel again. "And _you_..." He growled, leaning down to scoop up a handful of snow and pack it into a ball. "Oh it's on, Cas, it's so on!" Dean chucked the snowball at the angel, then burst out laughing when it hit Cas in the face and seemed to explode in a puff of white, Cas's blue eyes wide and blinking at him in an expression of shock, unable to believe Dean had just hit him with a snowball.

It took only a split-second for the angel to recover, and he scooped up another handful of snow, Dean already scrambling to grab another handful as well. They drew back, ready to pelt each other again, when the both of them were suddenly bombarded with a shower of snowballs, one right after another. By the time the attack let up, the pair were covered in snow, and the culprits of the attack were already hightailing it into the cabin, their laughter echoing back to them. Cas blinked, and turned his head slightly to look at Dean.

"Shut up, Cas." Dean muttered, reaching out to grip the front of the angel's trench coat in one hand and yank him into a heated kiss. He released the angel a moment later and started toward the cabin. "Let's go get some hot chocolate, and think of a way to get our brothers back." He called over his shoulder, pausing at the door and glancing back at the angel still standing in the snow. "Coming, Cas?"

Cas tilted his head slightly, watching Dean for a moment, expression thoughtful, before he followed the hunter. "Of course, Dean." He murmured when he was closer, pausing just briefly to brush a kiss to Dean's lips before he continued passed him and into the cabin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. XD


End file.
